


Level-headed

by CandyLoverot



Category: Twisted-Wonderland (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Childhood Friends, Choking, Don't Like Don't Read, Established Relationship, I cannot get off unless there is romance involved so expect a lot of that from me, I'm a very thorough tagger, Kissing, Light Sadism, M/M, Overstimulation, Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Shibari, Teasing, Trey Clover is just really hot and I enjoy his more smug side, my agenda is that I want more people to ship these two, no beta we die like men, plot? in this economy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:14:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23974339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandyLoverot/pseuds/CandyLoverot
Summary: According to some people (Ace), Trey doesn't know how to tell Riddle no. Maybe that's because he doesn't WANT to tell him no. That being said, who was he to deny trying something new with him?
Relationships: Trey Clover/Riddle Rosehearts
Comments: 21
Kudos: 164





	Level-headed

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys it's me, Candy. I'm really horny and I love Twisted Wonderland so hopefully I'll write more fics for it. This is relatively short and a result of a close companion of mine giving me the idea to write ToreRido shibari. Have fun.

"I don't mean to be so inappropriate,"

"Don't you dare."

"But it's nice to finally see  _ you  _ being the one bound and powerless, Riddle."

Realistically, what was Riddle Rosehearts going to do in this situation? Pout? Turn red with anger only to get chuckled at? Cast a spell he can't even conjure thanks to his magic pen being so far away? Diligent as ever, Trey Clover, trusted vice dorm leader and (for the most part) clandestine lover to the small redhead, had just finished tying Riddle's wrists together; it hurt  _ just  _ a little, but as far as Trey was concerned, Riddle was A-OK with that. 

"I don't appreciate being mocked," Riddle said with barely-audible annoyance. "You should be grateful that I'm allowing you to do such a thing…"

"Allowing me?" For a moment, Trey broke character with the incredulous tone before a more suiting smirk graced his features. "If I recall correctly, wasn't it  _ you  _ who asked me a few nights ago if I could bind your wrists together with your uniform tie? The one who should be grateful is you, since I'm being an enabler by letting you explore this."

Riddle didn't respond because he hated admitting defeat. Even after all he's learned, it's still hard to let some aspects of pride go. Satisfied with the lack of response, Trey continued his work, lacing the red rope around Riddle's torso, tying tight, meticulous knots down his back.

This process was tedious. Riddle's patience often fluctuated, and right now he was being tested. As Trey carefully finished wrapping the rope around his boyfriend's thighs, tying the ends back up to his wrists to ensure Riddle's arms were completely devoid of use, he breathed out a soft, content sigh at the payoff. He was beautiful: small, lithe, pale body wrapped up in a thick red rope like a present. Riddle turned his head back only slightly, just enough to peek at his silent lover.

"Did you finish?"

"I did," he responded with an even tone. "Oh, I'm sorry, are you getting impatient? You should really vocalize your feelings more. Work on communication, isn't that what Cater told us to do?"

"Nn...sometimes you can be as insufferable as the first years…" There wasn't any real frustration behind Riddle's words. He tried moving one of his hands from behind his back and realized he was incapable of doing so, which sent a warm feeling down to the pit of his stomach. He made a soft noise of approval, telling Trey in not so many words that he  _ loved  _ his work.

Trey brought a hand to Riddle's back, tugging on a long strip of rope that rested perfectly between his ass. Getting that just right took more time than intended, if only for Trey wanting to wrap a little loop around the base of Riddle's adorable, hard, rosy cock and connect that to the long strip of rope tied around his neck. His whole torso was decorated with such beautiful knots and twists, and Trey was astonished at how he could develop a whole new kink thanks to Riddle's desires.

There really  _ wasn't  _ anything he wouldn't do for his small leader. He  _ really  _ shouldn't be so doting, but who can blame him for having such exquisite taste in childhood friends?

"H-ha…" Riddle's voice cracked. "Trey…" The rope between his ass was tugged again, and that loop around his cock tightened slightly. The small amount of pressure made his erection throb.

"I'm so glad you like it. I think I like it, too." Trey gently pushed Riddle down onto the soft mattress beneath him, his face sinking into the cute, clover-shaped pillow he often fell asleep on after spending the night. Riddle instinctively propped his knees and arched his back up. A subtle smile tugged at Trey's lips as he watched Riddle present himself.

"You love having control," Trey said in his kind tone, masking his intentions as he was so good at doing. He reached over to the side of his nightstand, and the familiar 'pop' of the cap of lube made Riddle's stomach turn. "You've committed all 810 rules of this dorm to memory, and you execute these rules without flaw daily, keeping everyone else in line as well...it's so rewarding to know that your asshole is  _ twitching  _ at the thought of losing all that control."

The vulgar language mixed with his calm tone was jarring enough to make Riddle gasp. Trey moved the red rope aside and prodded a slick finger into his red, puckered hole. "It's okay to admit it. Remember, communication? I hate to just assume these things."

Riddle didn't know whether he should actually respond or not. He hated when Trey was smug. "I...I'm…" His voice trailed off. Trey stopped his finger from going any further.

"Mm? What was that?"

"I like it...when you take control."

"Pardon me? I didn't catch that."

"You know what I said!!"

"I don't, actually, you were mumbling just now."

Riddle made a frustrated noise and tried using his arms to get back up, but remembered his current state, which frustrated him more. He truly had no control in this situation and he  _ hated  _ how much it turned him on.

Trey, wanting to hear this clearly and genuinely from his lover, stuck a second finger into Riddle's hole, pushing them both deeper into his ass. He gently felt around for a familiar spot that would make the small redhead scream.

"A-Ah!! T-Trey!! N-Not there, I'll finish too fast if you do that!" Riddle attempted to hush his voice after his initial scream. Trey's long fingers were skilled in many things, but they always worked best inside of Riddle.

"This spot, right?" He whispered, pushing down on the little spot that made Riddle whimper again. He watched as Riddle helplessly swiveled his hips against the pleasure, wanting to beg for more if not for his damn pride. Trey decided that he'd play more with this toy, alternating between firm pressing and slow massaging.

"Trey...Trey…!" Riddle closed his eyes and moaned out his name, taking care to not be too loud. The tip of his cock was wet with the threat of coming, and Trey frankly didn't care if he did.

"If you don't want to come yet, then say what you said louder."

Riddle whined and turned his head back, an almost helpless expression on his face that made Trey's dick throb. "I like it when you take control. Maybe I'm tired of being a model student. Maybe I'm tired of having my life laid out perfectly and strictly." He winced when Trey responded with finger-fucking his ass faster. "Nngh!! I-I have complete control as dorm leader, I don't want control here! I want to feel what it's like to bend to someone else's will!! I-I...I want  _ you,  _ Trey!"

Trey leaned over and kissed Riddle's shoulder while shoving his fingers in knuckles-deep. "Mm...tell me exactly what you want, Riddle."

"I want, I want you t-to fuck me!!"

Trey inhaled, the desire he felt for his childhood friend-turned-lover burning hotter than it ever has. Hearing Riddle say such things, seeing him in this state, it was so hard to hold back and it felt so liberating hearing Riddle give him the OK to ruin him right now. 

The taller boy took his fingers out of Riddle. The small whines and quick breaths coming out of Riddle's mouth motivated Trey to make haste, lubing up his needy, rock-hard cock. Riddle wanted so badly to turn around and touch him, tease him, push him down and ride his cock, having control of the situation again, and it was frustrating him to tears that he couldn't even pull his wrists away from his back. How delicious, Trey thought. He saw the way Riddle's cute, red face contorted in discomfort and frustration and couldn't help himself. He kept the rope away from Riddle's hole and replaced the sensation with his dick, rubbing between his adorable ass.

"Please, Trey, please, just put it in me!"

"Quiet. You're not the one who gets to decide that." The stern tone made Riddle quiver. Trey sank the head of his wet cock inside Riddle's twitching asshole, earning the most luxurious cry from the smaller boy's mouth. Hearing that voice do something other than complain or shout was an addiction and it was proving to get harder and harder to keep a decent act for the writhing boy.

"Please, please!! I'm begging! I want more!" The tears were pricking at the corners of Riddle's eyes again. "I-I thought you would do anything for me…! I p-promise I'll be a good dorm leader if you fuck me, please!" His voice cracked and that was enough to set Trey over the edge. He grabbed Riddle's hips and shoved himself halfway inside of him, rolling his hips with slow, rough movements.

"Hn, Riddle…" Trey closed his eyes and allowed his body to move on its own accord. He savored every single cry as he fucked Riddle, occasionally repositioning himself to elicit different noises.

"Trey! Oh, Trey!" He finally let all that control go. Riddle didn't want that anymore. He didn't want to be proper, straight-laced, high-strung. Right now in Trey's bed, the only thing he wanted was to get fucked until he passed out. "Yes!! Please, please, I need it! Fuck me, fuck me!!"

With a shaky hand, Trey pushed up his glasses and bit his lip at Riddle's relinquish, not even pretending to be the hot-headed picture of restraint he normally was. Trey reached behind Riddle's neck and grabbed the rope, tugging it roughly. Riddle's eyes popped wide open, a ragged gasp scratching at his throat. Trey tugged harder, and Riddle's head fell back. As he was being choked, the bound boy tried desperately to grasp at the bed, at Trey, but to no avail as the ropes around his wrists wouldn't come loose. A few more gasps and dry, broken cries escaped him; the combined sensations of being choked, getting his ass ravaged by a thick, throbbing cock, and Trey's sadistic tendencies creeping out was threatening to make Riddle come. His vision was becoming a little hazy, and with his slick, red tongue hanging out so enticingly, Trey moved his hand to wrap around Riddle's neck, pulling the boy back into a passionate, messy kiss.

As the air filled Riddle's lungs properly again, he was able to return the kiss, a mess of tongues in each other's mouths, neither of them caring about how improper or sloppy it was. Their moans became muffled by the kiss, and Trey focused again on his hip movements, now balls-deep inside of Riddle (neither recalled when he went so far, but it didn't really matter).

They broke the kiss once they both realized they couldn't keep up with each other. Riddle's cute face was dirtied with sweat, saliva, and tears, his voice going up another pitch as Trey fucked him harder. The taller boy's body now on top of Riddle's back, both of them panted and groaned in time with each stroke. Trey slipped his hand between Riddle's legs and tugged at the rope around his small, pulsing cock, and the overstimulation earned the most rewarding scream from Riddle. A little spurt of come landed on his inner thigh, and his body shook with the intensity of his pleasure. Trey didn't last much longer, deciding at the last possible second he wouldn't pull out, and released the warm, thick load inside of Riddle.

Riddle's head swam. He didn't feel Trey pull out, but he was brought back to awareness when he felt his arms limply fall to his sides. "Huh?"

"Ah, your wrists...don't worry, I'll take care of that." Trey untied each knot with a familiar, caring hand. Once the rope was gone from Riddle's body, Trey proceeded to clean off the sweat and sticky juices. Riddle loved this part the most. Trey was always so gentle after, no matter the intensity of their session. How he could go from smug and domineering to warm and sweet tempered puzzled Riddle from time to time. He wondered when Trey became so good at balancing that second face, where in their childhood he decided he was one day going to torture poor Riddle with this heinous sex appeal, but in the long run, it didn't really matter, since he loved him.

"You okay? You're quiet."

Riddle, at last, had the chance to turn around and look at Trey's handsome face, glasses just barely slipping down the bridge of his nose. "I'm wonderful," he said softly with a blissful smile.

Trey smiled back in relief. He gave Riddle a small kiss on his lips, then took off his glasses, setting them on his nightstand. "I learned a lot about you tonight. This is definitely something I want to try again."

Riddle let out a soft giggle that made Trey's heart explode. "Mm. Only if I'm feeling generous…" He trailed off and yawned, turning to nuzzle his head against his boyfriend's chest.

The conversation could continue later. Trey gave Riddle one last kiss goodnight on the forehead before drifting to sleep as well.

* * *

Sex with Riddle was never a horrible experience, Trey believed, and the morning after was always a glorious experience due to the beauty and vulnerability of his darling red lover, but this was not one of those blissfully sexually charged mornings. Riddle, awake earlier than Trey naturally, was staring at his naked body in the mirror, shaking with what Trey could only hope wasn't rage, and he wasn't about to put on his glasses to find out. 

"My…entire body...is COVERED WITH RED MARKS!!" Riddle shrieked, viscerally upset at this fact. "I can't believe you'd be so careless and allow this!! What am I going to do about this?!"

Trey weighed his options very carefully until he decided laughing wasn't the best choice. Instead, he went with a slightly less terrible choice in responding, "Your uniform covers your whole body, what's the point you're trying to make? No one will see it, I don't think."

"You fool! What about dressing out for training class?! And you  _ know  _ Cater is annoyingly observant, he'll notice the bruise on my neck!! And these bruises are going to make me chafe! I never want to do such an idiotic thing again!"

Back to being a high-strung little ball of stress and temper tantrums. Charming. Back to attempting to have control after a particularly embarrassing night for him, how endearingly characteristic. Riddle went along with his rant, and Trey simply laid back in his bed, closing his eyes and smiling.  _ "Ah, never change, Riddle." _

**Author's Note:**

> That was excruciatingly fun. Please let me know what you guys think and if there are other horny degenerates out there. I've never written a shibari fic before but fuck dude I sure do love it, especially when it's used on cute short tsunderes. Be sure to hit that like and subscribe button for more future Twisted Wonderland cumbrainrot.


End file.
